1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the area of solid state light sources and more specifically to an improved thin film electroluminescent device which, through appropriate selection of materials, may be constructed to generate a number of different colors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that thin film, solid state, light emitting devices have great potential for replacing conventional vacuum fluorescent and other plasma type display devices. However, conventional solid state electroluminescent devices have required quite complicated and exact composition preparation for the electroluminescent material and have often been plagued by problems such as short life time and low light level emissions.